


The Story of My Life

by darkangel86



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “Are mommy and Danno gonna get married?” Charlie asked, startling Grace and causing her to look up from her phone.“What?” Grace asked, confused and curious as to where this was suddenly coming from.





	The Story of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff piece I started before the finale and needed more than life after the finale. :)

“Are mommy and Danno gonna get married?” Charlie asked, startling Grace and causing her to look up from her phone.

“What?” Grace asked, confused and curious as to where this was suddenly coming from.

“Step Stan is gone and so I guessed mommy was going to marry Danno now.” Charlie stated and Grace sighed.

“No, Charlie. Mom and Danno aren't going to get married now just because step Stan is gone. It doesn't work that way.” Grace said with scoff before rolling her eyes and turning her attention back to her phone.

“But-” Charlie started.

“No, Charlie, whatever it is you're thinking, its wrong. Mom and Danno will never be married again. Danno doesn't love mom that way anymore.” Grace explained, like any of what she was saying made sense to the little boy.

“What way?” Charlie asked and Grace groaned.

“I dunno, okay, but he just doesn't.” Grace sighed. “Do you want mom and Danno to be together, Charlie?” She asked, looking down at where her little brother was sat on the floor playing with his toy trucks.

“If they were married,” Charlie started, looking up at Grace. “That would mean we'd all live together, right?” He asked.

“I mean, I guess, yeah.” Grace answered.

“Could uncle Steve live with us too?” Charlie asked and Grace couldn't help but smile.

“No, Charlie. That's not how it works. Only married couples live together.” She explained and Charlie grinned.

“So, if Danno married uncle Steve we could all live together?” He asked excitedly. Grace smiled at the pure innocence in her brothers question.

“Yeah. If Danno married uncle Steve, then we could all live together.” Grace laughed.

“That would be so cool, Gracie!” Charlie exclaimed. “Then me and uncle Steve could have races all the time and maybe Danno would let me go swimming in the ocean with uncle Steve and-”

“And you'd be okay with Danno and uncle Steve getting married? Do you even know what that means, Charlie?” Grace asked.

“It means they love each other, right?” Charlie asked and Grace sighed again. 

“Technically, yeah, but-” 

“Then they should get married!” Charlie practically yelled in his excitement as he jumped up from his spot on the floor.

“Its not that simple, Charlie,” Grace said a little sadly. “If it was, Danno would have married uncle Steve a long time ago.”

“Really?” Charlie asked, his eyes lighting up in surprise.

“I'm pretty sure they've been practically married since I was your age,” Grace said with a roll of her eyes. “But they're just too stubborn to do anything about it.”

“So they love each other?” He asked.

“A lot, little brother.” Grace smiled as she reached out and ruffled Charlie's hair.

“Does uncle Steve know Danno loves him?” Charlie asked and Grace fought the urge to groan.

“Not in that way.” Grace said and Charlie suddenly looked confused.

“What way?” He asked.

“In the way a mommy loves a daddy. Uncle Steve only thinks Danno loves him like friends do.” She explained.

“So lets tell him!” Charlie said suddenly as he bounced down onto the couch.

“Tell who what, buddy?” Danny asked as he walked in the front door, arms full of grocery bags. “And stop bouncing on the couch, kiddo, you know better.”

“We're gonna tell uncle Steve-” Charlie started, stopping only when Steve himself walked in the door behind Danny, one single bag of groceries in his hand and a grin on his face. “UNCLE STEVE.” Charlie tore off of the couch and practically threw himself at Steve.

“Hey, buddy,” Steve said, laughing as he swooped down to pick Charlie up, grinning when the little boy threw his arms around his neck, hugging him tight.

“Uncle Steve,” Charlie started, all too serious for a boy of his age. “Did you know that Danno loves you?” He asked and Steve smiled.

“Of course I know that!” Steve said happily, a goofy grin on his face.

“And you love Danno?” Charlie asked and Steve couldn't help himself, he laughed before replying. 

“More than all the pineapples on the island,” Steve said with a wink across the room at his partner, making Danny scoff and roll his eyes.

Charlie looked down at Grace with what could only be considered a look of pure joy on his face. She couldn't help but smile up at him. Despite not knowing exactly what he was asking, all Charlie knew was he'd gotten the answers he'd been looking for and that was fine enough with him.

“What're you so happy about, little man?” Steve asked, tickling Charlie under his arm and making the little boy giggle adorably while he squirmed around in his arms. 

“You and Danno are gonna get married and then me and Gracie can come live with you!” Charlie said, whispering like he was letting Steve in on a huge secret. Which, to be fair, he sort of was. Steve froze, eyes widening and if Grace was right, it looked like he'd stopped breathing for a second or two.

“You okay, uncle Steve?” Grace asked, trying not to laugh in her uncles' face. It wasn't every day someone rendered the great Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett speechless. She had to remember to give Charlie an extra cookie after dinner.

“Charlie,” Danny said as he came walking back into the room, instantly noticing Steve's startled look. “What have you done to Steve?” He asked, moving to take his son out of his partner's arms.

“Dannooooo,” Charlie moaned, not on board with his father's plans to remove him from Steve's arms. 

“Fine, geeze, okay I get it. You'd rather be with Steve. Break your old mans heart some more, why don'tcha?” Danny teased, snapping Steve out of whatever trance he had been stuck in for the last few minutes.

“Charlie, why uh, why would you think that?” Steve asked, eyes shifting nervously to Danny, who was now listening far too intently for his liking.

“Cause Gracie said when you love each other, you get married and then you live with each other!” Charlie exclaimed happily.

“He asked if you and mom were going to get married, Danno,” Grace spoke up, startling her father. “I told him no and he ran with it.” She smirked.

“He uh, he thinks because we love each other,” Steve said, a nervous chuckle leaving his lips. “That it means we're getting married. And you're all coming to live with me, I think. Right?” Steve asked, looking at the happy little boy still in his arms.

“Right!” Charlie laughed, bouncing up and down as much as was possible with Steve still holding him.

“Huh.” Was all Danny said as he looked from the uncertainty on Steve's face to the happiness on Charlie's. “And you had nothing to do with this?” He asked, turning to look at Grace in question.

“Nope. This was all him, Danno. I swear.” Grace answered truthfully with a grin.

“Huh.” Danny said again as he turned back to look at Steve. He smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. “What do ya say, babe? Wanna get married? Apparently my kids would rather live with you and since that's the only way it can happen, I mean, I guess we're gonna have to get married.”

Grace held her breath, wondering who was going to break first; her father or her uncle.

“Did you seriously just ask me to marry you because your kid wants to come live with me? Really, Danny? That's how you're gonna do it?” Steve asked, shifting Charlie into his other arm and shaking his head at his partner.

“I actually had this planned out, believe it or not,” Danny said, laughing softly to himself. “And no, this isn't how I'd planned to do it.”

“Wait, what?” Grace asked, shock and surprise written all over her face. “You're serious?!”

“Not how I wanted to do this either exactly,” Danny said with a sigh as he turned to face his daughter. “But yes, I'm serious. Steve and I, we're been together for a while now-”

“Six months.” Steve interjected happily.

“-for six months now, monkey but you know as well as I do that this?” Danny said, motioning back and forth between himself and Steve. “This was always going to happen.”

“Well, obviously!” Grace exclaimed, jumping up from her spot on the couch. “But why the heck didn't you tell me?” She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest and scowling at her father, then just as quickly turning the look on Steve. Both men had the decency to wince.

“Your dad was worried. About how you might react. And maybe that Charlie wouldn't understand it.” Steve answered. Grace scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“That's ridiculous. I've been pulling for you two since I was eight.” She said plainly, shocking her father and making Steve grin.

“Eight?!” Danny exclaimed. 

“Dad. Come on.” Grace sighed. “Its the most obvious thing in the world.”

“Is it?” Danny asked, smiling.

“You know it is.” She said with a smile of her own. “So this is real then? Like, its really real?”

“I mean, it could be. If this Neanderthal gives me an answer.” Danny said with a smirk, turning to face his partner again. Steve's face lit up and Danny couldn't mirroring it.

“Even though this has to be one of the worlds worst ways to propose to someone, yeah Danno, 'course I will.” Steve finally answered, laughing when Danny, much like Charlie had done minutes before, practically threw himself into his arms, despite the fact that Charlie was still hanging onto Steve like his little life depended on it.

“Danno!” Charlie laughed as he attempted to push his father away.

“Uh, I think you're gonna have to get used to sharing Steve, Charlie,” Grace said, smiling at the sight before her. “I don't think Danno's gonna let him go anytime soon.” 

“Not in a million years,” Danny said softly, looking up into Steve's eyes with so much love it stole the breath right out of Steve's lungs.

“You sap,” Steve teased as he leaned down to press his lips against Danny's in a chaste kiss.

“You love it.” Danny grinned, hugging Steve as much as he could with Charlie still clinging to the taller man. 

“Yeah.” Steve whispered as he wrapped his free arm around Danny's shoulders, pulling him close and holding him as tightly as he could. “I think we're missing something though.” He said, glancing up at Grace and smiling at this little girl he'd fallen for so many years ago. She'd felt like his since damn near the first time he'd met her and his love for her had only grown over the years.

“Hugs, Gracie, hugs!” Charlie exclaimed and with an exaggerated eye roll Grace moved to embrace the three most important men in her life. Eventually Charlie had enough of the hugs and wiggled himself around until Steve had no choice but to let him down. He instantly took off down the hallway towards his bedroom.

“Charlie! Where are you going?” Danny called after him, shaking his head at his sons enthusiasm as he came running back into the living room with his backpack already half full of toys.

“I can't move to dad's without my toys, Danno!” Charlie said easily, as if it were the truest of truths.

“Move to-” Steve mumbled, confused, as he cut himself off. His legs suddenly felt like jello and if it weren't for Danny, he was sure he'd have hit the floor. “Dad?” He whispered, just barely daring to look down at his partner.

“I like it.” Grace said with a smile. “Sounds better than step Steve and uncle doesn't work anymore. Man, I owe Charlie at least two cookies for this. _Dad_.” She said fondly as she took off in the direction of her brothers' room.

“Dad?” Steve asked again in disbelief.

“Get used to it, babe,” Danny said. “My kids have adopted you.”

“I think I can live with that just fine, Danno,” Steve grinned and if Danny noticed the wetness in his eyes, well, he was nice enough not to mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the canon family we all deserve, damn it! <3


End file.
